Mikan D Pon!
by homeplus
Summary: Mikan is Natsume's fairy... hotaru is Ruka's fairy... Nonokois Koko's fairy... Ana is Yuu's fairy... but will this love birds have a happy ending or will our little fairies dissappear? pairingsnxm rxh kxn yxa...
1. the beggining

**Me: haha! I don't own gakuen alice!**

**Mikan: hi! Whats up?**

**Me: nothing much… you?**

**Mikan: same here… anyway! Let's start!  
**

**X wherever Natsume is X  
****natsume: **_**"darn! Stupid fan girls. Why don't they leave me alone?"**_** a raven haired boy said as he runs for his life.**

**Fan girls: "NATSUME!!!!!!" they said as they ran after him. Soon enough Natsume reached home and went to his room.**

**X in his room X  
****natsume: "'sigh' what do they want anyway?" he asked his self. Then a guy popping out of nowhere left a pink mug on his desk. "what's that?" he said as he stares at the mug. Then a ray of light went out of the mug. Then a girl with wings wearing a pink dress with bells at the end appeared. **_**"she's beautiful… wait! What am I thinking!" **_**he thought as he shock his head to remove his blush.**

**Girl: "hi! My name is Mikan. I'm your fairy." She said happily. She stared at him then tilted her head.**

**Natsume: "what are you?"**

**Mikan: "like I said. I'm a fairy. Remember you wish that those fan girls will go away and find the light in someone that can help you." She said.**

**Natsume: "how did you know that?" he asked.**

**Mikan: "that's the reason why I was sent here!" she said. "oh! Before you make any wishes! Once your wish comes true I'll vanish. You can not use me for someone to fall in love with you. You can't fall in love with me or else I'll vanish and lastly you can not leave me… you should bring me everywhere you go!" she sid happily.**

**Natsume: "why?" he asked.**

**Mikan: "I don't know… I'm just doing what I am told to…" she said. "where are we?" she asked as she looked around.**

**Natsume: "in my room." He said.**

**Mikan: "ow… ok!" she said. "What's wrong? It looks like you've been chased by a herd of animals and then saw a ghost or something…" she said.**

**Natsume: "you think?" he said then smirked.**

**Mikan: "hump… oh yeah! Your best friend can we visit him?" she asked.**

**Natsume: "why?" he asked.**

**Mikan: "he has my best friend." She said.**

**Natsume: "wait you're telling me that I am not the only one who have a fairy?" he asked with so much shock.**

**Mikan: "of course!" she said.**

**Natsume: "you know that you can't get out of this room looking like that." He said as he points at her dress.**

**Mikan; "oh yeah!" she said then snapped her finger. Then a bright light covered her and in a blink of an eye she was wearing a white top, a pink skirt, a white closed shoe and a pink sweater tied around her waist. "There! Much better?" she asked. Natsume on the other hand hid his blush and looked away.**

**Natsume: "whatever." He said.**

**Mikan: "let's go!" she said as she went to the door.**

**X outside Natsume's room X  
****an old man went near them.**

**Old man: "mr. Hyuuga. Who's this girl?" he asked.**

**Natsume: "um… a friend… we have to go now." He said as he dragged her out.**

**Mikan: "I'll see you later!" she said as she was being dragged.**

**X Ruka's house X  
****DING! DONG! DING! DONG!**

**Ruka: "coming!" he said and has he opened the door he saw Natsume and a hazel haired girl. "Ah… Natsume. Is she?" he asked.**

**Natsume: "yeah. She told me her best friend is here." He said.**

**Ruka: "oh! Hotaru!" he shouted. Then a short haired girl came to his side. She was wearing a blue dress with bells at the end.**

**Mikan: "Hotaruuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she said as she hugged her so-called-best-friend.**

**Hotaru: "you idiot. We just saw each other yesterday and now you act like we haven't seen each other for a million years." She said. As Mikan let her go.**

**Mikan: "I know that." She said pouting. "Do you know where Ana and Nonoko are?" she asked.**

**Hotaru: "how am I supposed to know?" she said. "Hey! Nogi! Do you know guys named Koko and Yuu?" she asked her so- called- master.**

**Ruka: "yeah! Why?" he asked.**

**Hotaru: "this idiot wants to see the others." She said.**

**Natsume: "others? You mean Koko and Yuu has one too?" he asked.**

**Mikan: "yup!" she answered.**

**X koko's house X  
****DING! DONG! DING! DONG!**

**Koko: "coming!" he said then opened the door. "Oh! Ruka, Natsume! Why are you here?" he asked. Then two girls popped out from behind Natsume and Ruka. "Oh! So you two have one too." He said. Then a black haired girl popped out from behind Koko.**

**Mikan: "Nonoko!" she said the hugged her.**

**Koko: "Yuu's here too." He said.**

**Yuu: "hi!" he said as a pink haired girl popped from behind him.**

**Mikan: "Ana!" she said then they all hugged each other. Then they all went to Koko's living room.**

**X Koko's living room X  
****Koko: "where did you come from?" he asked the girls in front of them.**

**Mikan: "fairy world!" she said. Then Koko's mom went in.**

**Koko's mom: "Koko dear! I'm home!" she said.**

**Koko: "hide!" he said. Then the four girls made them little then flew to their masters shoulders and sat.**

**Koko' mom: "oh! You have visitors! You didn't tell me!" she said. "Will you be staying here for dinner?" she asked.**

**Yuu: "um… yes!" he said.**

**Koko's mom: "okay! I'll cook dinner. Why don't you go to Koko's room and I'll call you if dinner's ready." She said.**

**All: "okay!" they said. Then all of them went to Koko's room.**

**X Koko's room X  
****yuu: "what are we going to do? We can't let Koko's mom see them… we all know what his mom does whenever she sees girls." He said. Then the four girls turned big again.**

**Mikan: "so, what are we going to do now?" she asked.**

**Nonoko and Ana: "you know that we can't starve!" they said.**

**Hotaru: "we'll find a way." She said. After a few minutes.**

**Nonoko, Ana, Mikan and Hotaru: "I got it!" they said.**

**Natsume: "got what?" he asked.**

**Mikan: here's what we're going to do! 'Whisper, whisper, whisper' gets?" she said.**

**Koko: "but that's impossible!" he said.**

**Ana: "nothings impossible if the four of us are together. Right!" she said.**

**Mikan and Nonoko: "right!" they said. Hotaru and the others just smiled. Well except for Natsume of course.**

**Mikan; "on with the plan!" she shouted.**

**X end of chapter X**

**Mikan: oh!... I wonder… what's the plan!  
Me: ypu're the one who told the others about the plan and you don't know?**

**Mikan: I forgot…**

**Me: idiot! No wonder Natsume has a hard time with a fairy like you**

**Natsume: you got that right he said.**

**Mikan: I am! Waa!!!!! (crying)**

**Me: look what you did!**

**Natsume: me?**

**Me: yes! Now comfort her! (smiling evilly)  
natsume: fine!**

**Mikan: thanks! I feel much better.**

**Natsume: um… (blushing)**

**Me:cute! Review please!**


	2. the plan

**Me: hi! Me again!**

**Mikan: yay!! Mikan de pon!**

**Me: haha! Natsume looks so funny in a clown suite.**

**Natsume: why you! (clenching fist)**

**Mikan: sorry! (running away)**

**Natsume: come back! (following)**

**Me: tsk! Tsk! Tsk! Ain't this scene cute! Let's start!**

**X koko's house X**

**Koko's mom: "Koko! Dinner's ready!" she shouted.**

**Koko: "coming! Are you sure about this?" he asked the four girls. They just nodded in reply.****  
****The plan…**

**DING! DONG! DING! DONG!**

**Koko's mom: "coming!" she said. Then she saw the 4 girls.**

**Mikan: "hi there!" she said.**

**Ana: "our car kinda broke and we really are hungry." She said.**

**Nonoko: "if you don't mind if we can…" she said as she was cut off.**

**Koko's mom: "of corse! Come in!" she said then leaded the four girls to the kitchen.**

**X in the kitchen X  
****koko's mom: "hi! You see these four poor girls car broke and they are hungry if you don't mind them?" she asked the four boys.**

**Koko: "it's fine… right." He said to them. Mikan winked at them.**

**Yuu: "right… and we'll fix there car later… right!" he said.**

**Ruka: "right!" he said.**

**(Fast forward)**

**X outside X**

**Koko: "who knows that will work!" he said with a laugh.**

**Yuu: "how did you guys thought of that?" he asked.**

**Mikan: "we fairies also think like human.**

**Ruka: "aren't we suppose to get inside before your mom notice something?" he asked.**

**Hotaru: "we'll meet you in Koko's room." She said.**

**X in Koko's room X  
****Natsume: "I need to go now." He said and stood up.**

**Ruka: "me too…" he said.**

**Yuu: "me three…" he said.**

**Mikan: "see you guys!" she said then turns in the little fairy she was before.**

**Hotaru: "see you…" she said. "Take care of her." She said as she gave Natsume a dead glare. Then turned into a little fairy.**

**Natsume: "whatever." He said.**

**Ana: "see you!" she said then also turned into a little fairy.**

**X Natsume's house X**

**Old man: "mr. hyuuga? The girl you were with earlier? Who was she?" he asked.**

**Natsume: "like what I said. She's a friend." He said.**

**Old man: "were is she?" he asked.**

**Natsume: "she left. She went home." He said.**

**Old man: "okay then." He said.**

**Natsume: "I'm going to bed." He said.**

**Mikan: "okay!" she said.**

**X the next day X**

**Mikan; "natsume!" she screamed.**

**Natsume: "don't scream! I'm not deaf!" he shouted. "what do you want?" he asked.**

**Mikan: "if you're not going to move you're going to be late." She said.**

**Natsume: "what about you? Aren't you going to school?" he asked.**

**Mikan: "I don't know? I don't even know what your school uniform looks like." She said. Then Natsume explained to her. "Okay then!" she said. She snapped her finger in a blink of an eye she was wearing the girl's uniform. Her hair down that was up to her waist that was tied at the end and two thick strips at both side was placed in front of her ear. And Natsume was in his uniform. "done!" she said.**

**Natsume: **_**"she looks cute in the girl's school uniform… wait! What am I thinking!" **_**he thought then hid his blush.**

**Natsume: "how are you going to get out of this house without being seen?" he asked.**

**Mikan: "don't know?" she said.**

**Natsume: "idiot!" he said as he slaps his forehead.**

**Mikan: "what did you say?" she shouted.**

**Natsume: "stay there." He said. Mikan did of what he was told. "oi! Idiot!" he screamed. Mikan looked out of the window and saw Natsume. "Jump!" he said.**

**Mikan: "are you crazy? I can't jump that high!" she protested.**

**Natsume: "just jump!" he said. Mikan jumped out of the window and she thought she was going to lay flat on the floor but to her surprise two strong arms were carrying her. "how did you get so heavy? Pig!" he said.**

**Mikan: "what did you say? she said as stood up clenching her fist and a vein popping out of her head.**

**Natsume: "I said you're a pig." He repeated.**

**Mikan: "don't you dare say that again." She said really annoyed.**

**Natsume: "pig!" he said.**

**Mikan: "that's it!" she said. **_**"Calm down…" **_**she thought then grabbed his collar and then dragged him off. "We're going to be late" she said.**

**Natsume: "your choking me." He said. Then Mikan let him go. He coughed and coughed. "What the heck you did that for?!" he asked but she ignored him. "Answer me!" he said.**

**Mikan: "bleh!" she said and sticks out her tongue.**

**Ruka: "Natsume!" he shouted.**

**Mikan: "Hotaru!" she screamed and hugged her.**

**Ana and Nonoko: "Mikan!" they screamed. Yuu and Koko smiled at them.**

**X class X**

**Mr. Narumi: "okay class! I have good news!**** We have new students!" he said twirling like a ballerina.**

**Student: "are they a girl or a boy?" he asked.**

**Mr. Narumi: "you have to see for your self. Please come in!" he said. Then the four girls went in. every boy stared at Mikan with hearts in there eyes.**

**Boy1: "do you have something to do tonight?" he asked.**

**Boy2: "no! She's going with me!" he said. Then a group of guys were fighting for her. Hotaru then shot one of them with her baka gun. **

**Hotaru: "can't you see she's not interested?" she said.**

**Mikan: "thanks!" she said. Hotaru just smiled at her.**

**Mr. narumi: "okay! Who wants to Nonoko's partner?" he asked. Then some of the boys raised there hands except for our four boys. "why not you koko?" he asked.**

**Koko: "okay!" he said.**

**Mr. Narumi: "how about Ana?" some of them raised there hands also. "how about… Yuu." He said.**

**Yuu: "okay!" he said.**

**Mr. Narumi: "how about Hotaru?" no guys raised there hands because they are scared. "Okay… how about Ruka…" he said. Ruka stated to shiver when Hotaru glared at him. "oaky then! How about Mikan?" all the boys raised there hands. "so? Who do you pick?" he asked. Mikan just stared at him. "it's alright since you will not pick… how about Natsume!" he said. Happily.**

**Natsume: "whatever." He said. **

**Mr. Narumi: "you three can take your seat." He said. The three took there seat. "Okay! Today all the teachers have a meeting so do what ever you want! Adieu!" he said. Then left the room twirling around.**

**Students: "yay!" they all cheered.**

**X outside X**

**Natsume: "will you stop following me!" he shouted.**

**Mikan: "but I!" she said. "Okay…" she did what she was told.**

**She just stood there looking for Hotaru. But there was no sign of her.**

**Boy1: "hey there beautiful." He said.**

**Mikan: "h-hi." She said shivering.**

**Boy2: "do you want to come with us/" he asked.**

**Mikan: "I- I have to go." She said. She was about to run but then they pinned her to a tree. "Let go of me!" she said.**

**Boy1 and 2: hehe… we'll be gentle." He said.**

**Mikan: "let go of me!" she screamed.**

**X wherever Natsume is X  
****Natsume: "huh?" he said with a stunned voice. **_**"Let go of me!"**_** he was hearing Mikna's voice in his head. He then left Ruka and Hotaru alone.**

**Ruka: "where are you going?" he said.**

**Natsume: **_**"darn! I'm such an idiot! Why did I leave her alone!" he thought.**_** He then saw Mikan being pinned by two guys. "Let her go!" he shouted.**

**Boy1: "yeah! Like I'm going to listen to you?" he said. Natsume glared at him evilly. Then he created a fireball. Then threw it at him. He dodged it.**

**Boy1: "ha! You want to fight." He said. Then created a water ball. "Hold her. Make sure she doesn't go anywhere." He said. Then the other guy held her two hands making sure she wouldn't get free.**

**Miakn: "let me go!" she said as she struggles her hand free.**

**Boy2: "you're moving to much and so noisy!" he said as he holds Mikan hands with his right hand and covered her mouth with his left hand.**

**Natsume: **_**"darn! Why of all… why water?" **_**ask his self. Then a lion tackled the boy Natsume was about to fight. **_**"Huh? Ruka!"**_** he thought. Hotaru shotthe boy who was holding Mikan.**

**Hotaru: "Mikan are you alright?" she asked.**

**Mikan: "yes." She said still scared. Then Hotaru shot Ruka and Natsume with her Baka gun.**

**Natsume: "what did you do that for?" he asked angrily.**

**Hotaru: "I told you to take care of her." She said coldly.**

**Ruka: "but why did you hit me!" he asked.**

**Hotaru: "I told him to take care of Mikan or I'll shoot you." She said. Mikan then left. Natsume followed her. Ruka was about to follow them when Hotaru blocked him. "let them talk." She said.**

**Ruka: "okay…" he said.**

**X sakura tree X**

**Natsume: "hey! Look I'm sorry…" he said.**

**Mikan: "it's alright!" she said and smiled at him. He hid his blush. "I should be thanking you." She said**

**Natsume: "but. Why?" he asked.**

**Mikan: "you came to my rescue." She said. Natsume then had thousands of shades of red flashing from his face.**

**Fan girls: "NATSUMEEEE!!!!!!" they screamed.**

**Natsume: "we should really go now… right!" she said as they run for their lives. Then Mikan's clumsiness caused her to…**

**X end of chapter X**

**Me: yay! End of chap 2!!  
mikan: haha!!!**

**Me: what's funny?**

**Mikan: that is! (pointing at Natsume wearing ballerina clothes)**

**Me: haha that is funny (falling of my chair) (running away)**

**Natsume: why you! (running after us)**

**Me: review please! Haha!!! (still running away)**


	3. meet his mom and a catastrophe

**Me: hi!!!**

**Mikan: Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: let's start?**

**Mikan: okay!!!**

**X wherever they are X  
****Mikan's clumsiness caused her to trip and fall in a deep hole. Natsume peeped in the hole.**

**Natsume: "what are you doing?" he asked.**

**Mikan: "I kinda fell…" she said as she twitched in pain then held her left foot.**

**Natsume; "I can see that." He said. "Why don't use your wings?" he asked.**

**Mikan: "I'll try…" she said. Her wings then grew then she flew out of the hole.**

**Fan girls: "NATSUMEEE!!!!!" they screamed.**

**Natsume: "come on." He said. Then carried her bridal style. "Hold on." He said as Mikan wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face on his chest. He then jumped from tree to tree. After how many trees. They landed on a sakura tree. They were in that position for a minute then Mikan pulled her self away with a blush. They hid there blush. They were silence between them then Mikan broke the silence.**

**Mikan: "'sigh' good ting we got away." She said.**

**Ana and Nonoko: "mikan! Where are you?" they screamed.**

**Ruka, yuu and Koko: "Natsume!! where are you?" they screamed.**

**Mikan: "Hotaru!!" she screamed waving at them.**

**Hotaru; "what are you doing there?" she asked. Natsume carried Mikan bridal style again then jumped down the tree. He put her on the ground gently. "What happened?" she asked as she touched Mikan's hurt leg.**

**Mikan: "I tripped…" she said.**

**Ana: "why?" she asked.**

**Mikan: "we were running away from the fan girls.**

**Nonoko: "but if you're hurt. How come you're up that tree?" she asked.**

**Mikan: "thanks to Natsume." she said.**

**Hotaru: "oh. Hotaru d pon." She said then Mikan's leg is better.**

**Miakn: "thanks!" she said.**

**X that night X**

**Mikan was cooking dinner for the two of them.**

**Natsume: "what are you cooking?" he asked.**

**Mikan: "I don't know… I'm just following these instructions." She said as she points at a cooking recipe of chicken curry (me: um…. Yum!!)**

**DING! DONG! DING! DONG!**

**Woman: "Natsume dear!!!!!" she shouted.**

**Natsume: "mom!" he said.**

**Mikan: "what do we do? She can't see me." She said. But it was too late she was in the kitchen.**

**Natsume's mom: "Natsume, is she your friend?" she asked.**

**Natsume: "um… yes!" he said.**

**Natsume's mom: "I can't believe it you made friends!!!" she screamed as she hugged her. "tell me… what's your name?" she asked Mikan.**

**Mikan: "Mikan… Mikan Sakura" she said.**

**Natsume's mom: "what a beautiful name!" she said.**

**Mikan: "thank you…" she said.**

**Natsume's mom: "Mikan.. do you mind if I talk with Natsume for a while?" she asked.**

**Mikan: "no! it's okay…" she said. Then she proceeded in cooking. Natsume's mom dragged him to another room.**

**Ntsume's mom: "natsume… are you courting her?" she asked.**

**Natsume: "no! why would 1?" he said as he hid his blush.**

**Natsume's mom: "but if you are… I'm not stopping you! I really like her…" she said.**

**Natsume: "why?" he asked.**

**Natsume's mom: "she's very pretty, kind and polite." She said.**

**Natsume: **_**"got that right... Wait! What the heck am I thinking?" **_**he thought.**

**Natsume's mom: "natsume, I think you should really move." She said.**

**Natsume: "move/" he asked.**

**Natsume's mom: "yeah! What I mean is you should tell her… I can see that you like her." She said.**

**Natsume: "yeah! Like that's going happen. Come on… I'm hungry." He said going back to kitchen.**

**Natsume's mom: "hum… what ever you say." She said.**

**X in the kitchen X**

**Natsume's mom: "wow! It looks great!!!" she said as she drooled at the looks of the food.**

**Natsume: "mom! You're drooling." He said.**

**Natsume's mom: "oh..." she said then wiped her drool. Then they ate.**

**Mikan: "does taste great?" she asked.**

**Natsume's mom: "yeah!" she said as she took another bite. "she great cook too." She whispered to Natsume.**

**Natsume: "whatever." He said. **_**"I've always liked curry but this is different… it tastes so great…" **_**he thought. **_**"Ha!! Don't deny you like her!" **_**he said**_**. "Who the heck are you?" **_**he asked him**_**. "Your conscience." **_**He said**_**. "whatever." **_**He thought.**

**Mikan: "Natsume!" she screamed.**

**Natsume: "what?" he screamed back.**

**Mikan: "you were staring blankly in the air." She said.**

**Natsume: "why do you care?" he asked.**

**Mikan: "because… you mom was saying something to you… and you weren't listenig. And because I was worried that something might have happened to you." She said while her bangs covered her eyes. She then stood up then went to the garden. His mom slapped the backside of his head.**

**Natsume: "why did you do that for?" he asked rubbing his head.**

**Natsume's mom: "she was just worried about you!" she screamed. "Honestly Natsume you're so insensitive. You could have appreciated her being worried about you." She scolded.**

**Natsume: "fine!" he said then he stood up and followed Mikan.**

**X in the garden X  
****Natsume: "hey! Little girl…" he said.**

**Mikan: "what do you want?" she asked. She was sitting under an old oak tree**

**Natsume: "look… I- I'm sorry…" he said.**

**Mikan: "stars… they looked very beautiful…" she said.**

**Natsume: "yeah… beautiful…" he said staring at Mikan. Mikan looked at him. He then blushed and looked away. Silence grew between them after minutes they laughed. Mikan stopped and stared at Natsume. Natsume also stopped then stared Mikan.**

**Mikan: "don't worry… you're forgiven…" she said. "And you should laugh more often…." She said.**

**Natsume: "why?"**

**Mikan: "you really handsome when you laugh." She said. Then they blushed and looked away. **_**"What did I just say?"**_** she thought.**

**Natsume: **_**"I was what?"**_** he thought. Mikan stood up. Then lend out a hand.**

**Mikan: "why don't go inside… your mom… she's still waiting inside." She said. Natsume took her hand then stood up. They went inside.**

**X in the kitchen X**

**When they got there all the food is gone.**

**Natsume's mom: "that was delicious!" she commented. They all laughed. After a few hours.**

**Natsume's mom: "I'm 'yawn' going to be" she said. Then went up stairs.**

**Mikan: "why don't we go to bed?" she said. Natsume nodded.**

**X the next day X**

**Mikan: "hey! Wake up!" she screamed.**

**Natsume: "what time is it?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes. He saw Mikan in her school uniform.**

**Mikan: "you have move or else we'll be late." She said. Natsume went to the bathroom. "Natsume. tell me when is your mom leaving?" she asked.**

**Natsume: "this afternoon. Why?" he said.**

**Mikan: "tell me are you going miss her/" she asked.**

**Natsume: "not much. I'm used to it." He said then went out of the bathroom all dress up. **

**Mikan: "oh… ah!!! We're going to be late!" she said as she looked at her watch. Then they ran there way to the door. When they were a fairy appeared. "oh! Your highness." She said as she bowed.**

**Fairy princess: "no need for that." She said.**

**Mikan: "if you don't mind me asking. Why are you here?" she asked.**

**Fairy princess: "I'm here to give your test." She said.**

**Mikan: "test?" she asked.**

**Fairy princess: "yes… this test is about how you truly care for your master." She said as she points her wand at Natsume. in a blink of an eye he turned into a cat.**

**Mikan: "what happened?" she asked as she picked up Natsume.**

**Fairy princess: "this test will tell me if you'll risk everything for you r master. Even if it means your first kiss." She said.**

**Miakn: "my what?!" she screamed.**

**Fairy princess: "I'm giving you 3 days to think about it. After three days and still kiss him he will be cat forever. Bye!" she said. Then she vanished**

**Mikan: "this is not good… ah! We're going to be late!" she said as she ran to school with Natsume in her arms.**

**X end chapter X  
**

**Me: will you do it?**

**Mikan: no way!**

**Me: really/ but Natsume will be a cat forever.**

**Mikan: I don't care!**

**Me: but I'm sure if that happens you have to go back to fairy world and leave hotaru**

**Mikan: no! I'm not doing it!**

**Me: okay then… review please!!!**


	4. end of catastrope and camp

**Me: hi!!!!**

**Mikan: homeplus? Do you have kitty food?**

**Me: why?**

**Mikan: natsume's hungry**

**Me: but, Mikan. Natsume still eats like a human you know.**

**Mikan: really? So do you have some food?**

**Me: yeah! Go to the kitchen.**

**Mikan: okay!**

**Me: 'pweh' at least he hasn't had to suffer in eating cat food. But I would like to see him eat it. Anyway! Let's start!  
**

**X way to school X**

**Mikan: **_**"we're going to be late!"**_** she thought.**

**Ruka: "Mikan!" he shouted. Mikan stopped in her tracks and turn to face him.**

**Mikan: "hi!" she said. **_**"Great! What do I do now?" **_**she thought. Ruka looked confusedly at her. Mikan tilted her head.**

**Ruka: "Mikan. Where's Natsume?" he asked.**

**Mikan: "um… I d-don't know" she stuttered.**

**Hotaru: "and you're the worst liar in the whole world." She said.**

**Mikan: "l-liar?" she said.**

**Ana: "yeah! Now where's Natsume?" she asked.**

**Ruka: "since when did you arrive?" he asked.**

**Nonoko: "just now…" she said.**

**Yuu: "well? Are you going to answer?" he asked.**

**Koko: "this is not good…" he said.**

**Nonoko: "what are talking about?" he asked.**

**Koko: "I can't tell them what really happened to Natsume. Koko… you are so dead!" he said. He saw Mikan clenching her hand. "sorry Mikan." He apologized.**

**Ruka: "so what happened to Natsume?" he asked.**

**Mikan: "'sigh' you win. This is Natsume." she said showing a raven colored cat. Then they all laughed.**

**Koko: "you're telling me this is Natsume!" he said as he took the cat from Mikan. Then fire appeared around koko then he dropped the cat. "I'm believing you." He said as the cat went to Mikan then she picked him up.**

**Hotaru: "tell me how he turned into a cat." she said.**

**Mikan: "okay. Earlier today…"**

**X flashbackX  
****Mikan: "oh… ah!!! We're going to be late!" she said as she looked at her watch. Then they ran there way to the door. When they were a fairy appeared. "oh! Your highness." She said as she bowed.**

**Fairy princess: "no need for that." She said.**

**Mikan: "if you don't mind me asking. Why are you here?" she asked.**

**Fairy princess: "I'm here to give your test." She said.**

**Mikan: "test?" she asked.**

**Fairy princess: "yes… this test is about how you truly care for your master." She said as she points her wand at Natsume. in a blink of an eye he turned into a cat.**

**Mikan: "what happened?" she asked as she picked up Natsume.**

**Fairy princess: "this test will tell me if you'll risk everything for you r master. Even if it means your first kiss." She said.**

**Miakn: "my what?!" she screamed.**

**Fairy princess: "I'm giving you 3 days to think about it. After three days and still kiss him he will be cat forever. Bye!" she said. Then she vanished**

**Mikan: "this is not good… ah! We're going to be late!" she said as she ran to school with Natsume in her arms.**

**X end of flashback X**

**Then they arrived in the classroom. They sat in there chairs as Mikan sighed. Ana and the others went near her.**

**Ana: "all you have to do is kiss him. That's easy." She said.**

**Mikan: "'sigh' easy for you to say..." she said. Then Natsume (the cat) saw sadness in Mikan's eyes. He then jumped off Mikan's lap then went to the Sakura tree. "oh! Where are you going?" she said as she followed him.**

**X at the Sakura tree X**

**Mikan: "is there something wrong?" she asked the cat sitting under the tree. It shook its little head. Mikan picked him up and hugged him. "Come on Natsume… I'm not blaming you." She said as the cat blushed. "Don't blame yourself." She said as she hugged him tighter.**

**Natsume: "meow!" he was shocked of what he just said. **_**"I can't even talk to her like a human." **_**He thought. Mikan laughed. Natsume tilted its little head.**

**Mikan: "your voice… haha! It's very cute! Haha!" she said between laughs. "I have decided." She said.**

**Natsume: **_**"decided?"**_** he thought.**

**Mikan: "all I can do to make you feel better is to do it." She said. The cat's eyes grew big of what she said.**

**Natsume: **_**"she's going to do what?" **_**he thought.**

**X Natsume's house X**

**Ana and Nonoko: "I can't believe you're doing it!" they screamed.**

**Mikan: "'sigh' why are you here anyway?" she asked.**

**Koko: "we just want to see it. That's all." He said.**

**Yuu: "are you really going to do it?" he asked.**

**Mikan: "now that you're here… I'm having second thoughts." She said. Ruka picked Natsume then he went near Mikan.**

**Ruka: "you have to do it." He said. Mikan sighed. Hotaru pulled her up.**

**Mikan: "eh!" she said as Hotaru pushes her near Natsume. Hotaru nodded at Ruka just like signaling him to bring Natsume near. "No!" and what do they no after her word she was lip locked with a cat. Then Natsume turned back to normal. Her brown orbs grew big. And his crimson eyes showed no emotion. Mikan pulled her self away. As they removed there blush.**

**Anna and Nonoko: "hurray!" they screamed.**

**Ruka: "Natsume! You're back to normal." He said happily. Then the fairy princess appeared again.**

**Fairy princess: "congratulations. Mikan" she said. "of al among the fairies you're the only one who succeed." She said.**

**Mikan: "wait! Hotaru, Ana, Nonoko, Ruka, Yuu and Koko. Knows about this/" she asked. She nodded. "why! You!" she said clenching her fist and a vien popping out of her head.**

**Ana: "Mikan we can explain." She said.**

**Mikan: "u can?" she said as she calmed down.**

**Nonoko: "do you remember when we were little?" she asked.**

**X flashback X**

**4 girls were lying under a Sakura tree. Looking at the sky.**

**Nonoko: "ana when we grow up what would you like to be when we grow up?" she asked. A pink haired girl.**

**Ana: "I just want to be a great fairy to a human being. You?" she said.**

**Nonoko: "same here. How about you Hotaru?" she asked.**

**Hotaru: "to be the riches fairy." She said.**

**Nonoko: "that was expected. How about you Mikan?" she asked.**

**Mikan: "I just want to be like the fairy princess." She answered.**

**X end of flashback X  
****Hotaru: "that's why we didn't tell you." She said.**

**Mikan: "so remembered that? You guys are the best!" she said as she hugged them.**

**Fairy princess: "you have great friends. But you have a grater heart." she said.**

**Mikan: "greater heart?" she asked.**

**Fairy princess: "yes… you sacrificed a lot for your own master. You tend to forgive people easily even if they got into your nerve." She explained. Mikan smiled back at her. "Here. Take care of it." She said as she gave Mikan a ball. It has all the color of the rainbow. Then she disappeared.**

**Natsume: "what is that?" he asked.**

**Mikan: "power ball." She said.**

**Yuu, Koko and Ruka: "power ball?" they asked.**

**Ana and Nonoko: "yeah… do see this necklace?" they asked. The 4 boys nodded.**

**Mikan: "this is were we put the power ball." She said.**

**Hotaru: "once we put it in our necklace our magic power will be stronger and we'll be known around the fairy world." She added.**

**Ruka: "really?" he asked. The four nodded in reply.**

**X the next day X**

**Fan girls: "NATSUMEEE!!!!!" they screamed.**

**Natsume: "is there something you can do?" he asked Mikan. They stopped in their tracks faced the fan girls.**

**Mikan: "Mikan D Pon!" she screamed then a big hole appeared and all of them fell in the hole.**

**Fan boys: "MIKANNNN!!!!!" they screamed.**

**Natsume: "what now?" he whined.**

**Mikan: "Mikan D Pon!" she shouted then another hole was created then they fell.**

**Natsume: "at least that's over." He said.**

**Mikan: "yeah! Now let's go. Before they get out of that hole." she said then they walked to class.**

**X classroom X  
****Mr. Narumi: "okay class! We'll be having camping this year!" he said twirling.**

**All: "yay!" they cheered.**

**Mr. Narumi: "I want you guys to pick a number!" he said passing a box. "Now I want you to find your partners. Nonoko picked the same number as Koko, Ana same as Yuu, Hotaru same as Ruka and mikan same as Natsume. "Your partners will be your bus mates, roommates and your partner in every activity in this camp. Understood? We are going you a day off to pack your things. We will be leaving tomorrow. 6 am." He said.**

**All: "yes!" they replied.**

**X outside X**

**Mikan: "see you guys tomorrow!" she said as she bid farewell.**

**Anna and Yuu: "see you!" they said the left.**

**Nonoko and Koko: "see you!" they bid farewell.**

**Ruka: "bye!" he said as Hotaru waved.**

**Mikan: "come on!" we have to pack our things!" she said as she pulled Natsume home.**

**X Ruka's house X**

**Ruka: "Hotaru? Aren't you going to pack?" he asked.**

**Hotaru: "I'm already packed." She said as she points at a blue luggage.**

**Ruka: "what are you thinking?" he asked.**

**Hotaru: "nothing." She said.**

**Ruka: "if you're worried about Mikan? She'll be alright. Natsume will make sure she's fine." He said as he placed his hand on her shoulder.**

**Hotaru: "'sigh' you're right. And beside Mikan's old enough to handle her self. Thanks." She said.**

**Ruka: "I'm glad that I could help." He smiled. She smiled back at her.**

**X Koko's house X  
****Koko: "something wrong Nonoko?" he asked.**

**Nonoko: "nothing. Its just I miss my family that's all." She said.**

**Koko; "your family/" he asked.**

**Nonoko: "yeah! Like you I have a family too you know." She said.**

**Koko: "I know that!" he said. "My family could be your family." He said.**

**Nonoko: "okay then!" she said happily.**

**X Yuu's house X**

**Yuu: "what are you doing?" he asked.**

**Ana: "oh! Nothing! Nothing at all." She said.**

**Yuu: "your thinking about your friends aren't you?" he said.**

**Ana: "yeah. I wonder how they are doing?" she said.**

**Yuu: "come on. Ana you just saw them a while ago." He said.**

**Ana: "you're right." She said.**

**Yuu: "how about we go down and eat?" he asked.**

**Ana: "okay!" she said.**

**X Natsume's house X  
****Natsume: "what are you doing?" he asked.**

**Mikan: "whatching the stars." She said.**

**Natsume: "why?" he asked.**

**Mikan: "I don't know… I'm just really fond of looking at the stars every night. I wonder if Hotaru and the others are watching too." She said. Then she felt two strong arms wrapping her. "na-natsume?" she said.**

**Natsume: "of course they are watching." He whispered to her ear. Then they heard a knock on Natsume's door.**

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

**Natsume then let go.**

**Natsume: "come in!" he said.**

**Old man: "sir it's time for dinner." He said.**

**Natsume: "okay." He said.**

**Mikan: "you go ahead." She said.**

**Natsume: "no. now come on." He said.**

**Mikan: "alright. Alright." She said as she followed.**

**X the next day X**

**Natsume: "hey! Little girl! We're going to be late!" he said as she woke her up.**

**Mikan: "what time is it?" she asked.**

**Natsume: "5:45" he said calmly.**

**Mikan: "we're going to be late!" she screamed.**

**Natsume: "you think?" he said.**

**Mikan: "humph!" she said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.**

**Natsume: "hurry up and get changed." He said. And with a snap of a finger she's all dressed up. **

**Natsume: "come on!" he said. As he dragged her to school,**

**X at school X  
****Mr. Narumi: "is every one here?" he asked.**

**All: "yes!" they said.**

**X end of chapter X  
**

**Me: what will happen to the camp?**

**Mikan: I don't know?**

**Me: are you excited?**

**Mikan: of course!**

**Me: how about you Natsume? Being Mikan's partner and all.**

**Natsume: yeah! Hurray! (sarcastically)  
Mikan: you really don't like me!!! Waha!! (crying)**

**Me: look what you did! Again!**

**Natsume: hn. Stop crying. You look like an ugly monkey.**

**Mikan: okay!**

**Natsume: there much prettier.**

**Me: haha! Cute! Review!!!!!!!!**


	5. camp part 1

**Me: chapter 5 is here!!!!!**

**Mikan: yay!!!**

**Me: you look so excited!**

**Mikan: of course!! I love camping!!**

**Me: okay then. Let's start!**

**X in the bus X  
****Ana and Yuu took the front sit. Behind them were Nonoko and Koko. Behind them were Ruka and Hotaru. And behind them were Mikan and Natsume.**

**Mikan: "I can't believe we're going camping!!" she shouted happily.**

**Hotaru: "pipe down will you?" she said as she shoot her BAKA gun at her.**

**Mikan: "HOTARU…" she cried like waterfalls. She then took out her sketch pad then draws the scenery outside the window next to her. After a few minutes of drawing.**

**Mikan: "ah! It's done!" she said.**

**Ruka: "done?" he said as he looked at them. mikan nodded in reply she then gave her sketch pad to Ruka then Natsume take a look. Then there jaws dropped open. "You drew this?" he asked very shocked.**

**Mikan: "yup! I just love dandelions that's why I panted it." She said.**

**Hotaru: "oh! Yeah I forgot. Mikan's really great at arts and sports. But she really is an idiot." She said as she took another spoon of pudding.  
Natsume: "she is?" he asked.**

**Ana: "of course!" she said.**

**Nonoko: "she won a lot of prizes because of her paintings and great ability in sports." She said.**

**Koko and Yuu: "really?" the four of them just nodded.**

**After a few hours they arrived.**

**Ana, Nonoko and Mikan: "we're finally here!" she screamed.**

**Hotaru, Ruka, koko, Yuu and Natsume's sweat dropped at the three.**

**Hotaru: "who knew Mikan's idiotic ness is contagious." She said. Then the four guys nodded in reply.**

**Mr. Narumi: "okay! Everyone please stand with your partners and I will lead you to your rooms." He said happily.**

**All: "okay!" they said happily.**

**X cottages X  
****Mr. Narumi: "here you go. Your room is room 6." He said as he gave Ruka there key. "Your room is room 7." He said as he gave Koko there key. "Your room is room 8." He said Yuu there key. "And your room will be room 9." He said. "I want all of you to un pack your things in your decided rooms. And I';; see you all in an hour." He said.**

**X in room 9 X**

**Mikan: "I wonder? Why would Mr. Narumi give the key to you?" she asked.**

**Natsume: "because you're stupid enough to even hold a key," he said.**

**Mikan: "what was that suppose to mean?" she said clenching her fist.**

**Natsume: "whatever." He said. Then…**

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

**Mikan: "coming!!" she said. She then opened the door then spotted Ruka and Hotaru. "Hi Hotaru!" she said.**

**Hotaru: "hi." She said.**

**Mikan: "hi Ruka!" she said.**

**Ruka: "hi! Is Natsume there?" he asked.**

**Mikan: "of course! Natsume!!!!" she screamed.**

**Natsume: "what?" he asked irritated. "Oh! Hi Ruka." He said.**

**Ruka: "hi Natsume." he said then they left there room then Natsume locked it.**

**Ana and Nonko: "hi!" they said. Then koko and Yuu waved.**

**They all walk around the place,**

**X after an hour X**

**Mr. Narumi: "okay! Everyone! I want you to all change into the clothes we gave you before we left." He said.**

**All: "okay!" they said. After a few minutes all the girls were wearing a sando like shirt with military prints on it. There skirt have military prints to they wear black shorts and there hair are tied in a high ponytail and the ponytail inserts in the back hole of there caps. The boys were wearing t- shirts with military prints. Cargo pants with military prints and also wears caps.**

**X with Natsume and Mikan X  
****Natsume stared at Mikan from top to bottom.**

**Natsume: **_**"I can't believe I'm thinking of this but she's very beautiful."**_** He thought. "stupi thoughts." He said to him self and slapped his forehead.**

**Mikan: **_**"he looks nice!"**_** she thought. "Something wrong? Does your head hurt?" she said as she tilted her head.**

**Natsume: "no-nothing." He stuttered.**

**Mikan: "weird." She thought.**

**Ana: "Mikan! You look great!" she said as she hugged her.**

**Mikan: "you look great yourself too." She said.**

**Ana: "really?" she said. Mikan nodded in reply. Then Nonko and the others came.**

**Mr. Narumi: "okay class! In your bags you can find maps. In each map there are different directions but end up in one place. If you get to the X mark you can sign your names then go back. Understand?" he asked.**

**All: "yes!" they all said they all went to there journey.**

**X with Koko and Nonoko X  
****they were walking around the forest when…**

**Nonoko: "ah!!" she screamed as she fall in a hole but held at the edge of it. Then Koko helped her up. **

**Koko: "you okay?" he asked.**

**Nonoko: "thanks" she said as she hugged him then he hugged him back.**

**X with Yuu and Ana X**

**They were walking when…**

**Ana: "ah!!!" she screamed as Yuu saw Ana hanging from a tree.**

**Yuu: "are you okay?" he aksed. As he helped her down.**

**Ana: "yeah. Thanks as she hugged him.**

**X with Hotaru and Ruka X  
****they were walking when… **

**Hotaru: "ouch!" she wined as she tripped.**

**Ruka: "you okay?" he asked as he helped her up.**

**Hotaru: "thanks." She said then she smiled at him. He smiled back.**

**X with Natsume and Mikan X  
****they were walking when…**

**Mikan: "where are we?" she asked.**

**Natsume: "how am I supposed to know?" he asked.**

**Mikan: "you should know that! You're the one holding the map!" she said.**

**Natsume: "I am! But it doesn't say where we are." He said.**

**Mikan: "it doesn't?" she asked.**

**Natsume: "yes!" he said.**

**Mikan: "I'm just asking……" she said as her vice lowered down.**

**Natsume: "hum… what's wrong?" he asked as he turned around he saw Mikan trapped into a bottomless pit.**

**Mikan: "help me!" she screamed.**

**Natsume: "hold on!" he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her out.**

**Mikan: "thanks!" she said.**

**Natsume: "you okay?" he asked. Mikan nodded in reply.**

**Mikan: "I sure wish it will rain so can get cleaned up." She said. Then a storm came. "I was being sarcastic!" she screamed. Then they hurriedly run towards the X on the map.**

**Natsume: "we're here." He said.**

**Miakan: "ah!" she screamed as she hugged Natsume because she was scared that she almost got hit by a lightning. Natsume hugged her tightly.**

**She noticed that they were in an odd position. "so-sorry." She said as she pulled away.**

**Natsume: "you okay?" he asked.**

**Mikan: "yeah. Thanks to you I could have been dead." She said. They then notice that the X mark was a big house. They then signed and went in.**

**Ana and Nonoko: "Mikan! What took you so long?" they asked.**

**Mikan: "long story…" she said.**

**Ruka: "here." He said giving her a towel.**

**Yuu: "you shouldn't be walking in the rain like that." He said.**

**Koko: "they weren't walking in the rain they were running." He said.**

**Yuu: "oh… okay…" he said.**

**Hotaru: "here. Drink it." She said as she gave her a mug of hot chocolate.**

**Mikan: "thanks. A-aachu!" she said weakly.**

**Ana: "you okay?" she asked.**

**Nonoko: "you look pale." She said.**

**Ruka: "yeah. Mikan…" he said as he checked her temperature. "You should rest. You're having a fever." He said as he went to Mr. Narumi and said what happened.**

**Mr. Narumi: "come on Mikan I'll take you back to your cottage." He said.**

**Natsume: "I'm coming with you." He said.**

**Mr. Narumi: "but." He said.**

**Natsume: "I'm coming!" he said as he gave him an I'll-kill-you-if-you-don't-agree-look.**

**Mr. Narumi: "okay then." He said as he felt scared.**

**X Natsume's and Mikan's room X**

**Mr. Narumi: "she'll be fine… just make her rest. Okay." He said. Natsume nodded in reply.**

**Natsume: **_**"great I'm stuck here…"**_** he thought.**

**Mikan: "I'm sorry… I didn't want this to happen either." She said weakly and gave him a weak smile.**

**Natsume: "why don't you go back to sleep so you could feel better tomorrow." He said.**

**Mikan: "okay." She said. Then closed her eyes after a few minutes she fell asleep.**

**Natsume: "you really are an idiot." He said and smiled.**

**X the next day X  
****Natsume: **_**"I think it's better if I don't wake her up."**_** He thought. Then Mikan woke up.**

**Mikan: "good morning!" she said as she scratched her eyes.**

**Natsume: "so you're awake now…" he said.**

**Mikan: "yeah! And I feel much better!" she said as she stood up.**

**Natsume: "are you sure?" he said as he checked her temperature. "Oh right… who knew idiots get well easily…" he teased.**

**Mikan: "what was that supposed to mean!" she asked.**

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

**Mikan: "coming1" she said as she ran to the door.**

**Mr. Narumi: "ah!!! You're better now!!" he said as he hugged her and rubbed his cheeks on her.**

**Mikan: "thanks…" she said as she tries to push him away.**

**Ana, Nonoko, Yuu, Koko, Ruka and Hotaru: "we're glad you're all better." they said with a smile.**

**Mikan: "thanks!" she said.**

**Mr. Narumi: "okay! Mikan get dressed and we have a surprise for all of the students!" he shouted.**

**Mikan: "okay!" she said then gets changed.**

**X end of chapter X  
**

**Me: I wonder what the surprise is!**

**Mikan: me too!!**

**Me: hey! Natsume aren't you excited?**

**Natsume: yeah! (sarcastically)**

**Me: you're so mean!**

**Mikan: review!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. camp part 2

**Me: hi!!!!!!!**

**Mikan: yay!!!! Now I'll know what the surprise!!!!**

**Me: how about you Natsume? aren't you excited?**

**Natsume: yay!! (sarcastically)**

**Me: anyway…. Let's start!!!!**

**X outside X  
****Mikan: "I'm so excited!!!!" she screamed.**

**Natsume: "and noisy too…" he said with a smirk.**

**Mikan: "what was that supposed to mean?!" she screamed.**

**Natsume: "hn!" he ignored.**

**Koko: "they won't get along wont they?" he asked. The others shook there heads.**

**Mr. Narumi: "okay! Everyone! For today's activity is… I'll be grouping you!" he screamed.**

**Students: "why?" they asked.**

**Mr. Narumi: "you'll see…" he said with a sly smile. "Now! The first group are Ana, Nonoko, Yuu, Koko, Ruka, Hotaru, Natsume and Mikan… then the next group… blah… blah… blah…" he said as he tells all the group members. "Okay! All of you will be forming a band. One will be your manager, one will be your composer, one will be your drumist, one will be your guitarist, one pianist, one who's going to be taking care of the lights and two will be your vocalist." He said.**

**All: "what?! That's the surprise?" they asked.**

**Mr. Narumi: "yup!" he said.**

**All: "we're hopeless…" they said as there sweat dropped.**

**Mr. Narumi: "now all of you go to the music room! There are four sets of instruments for all the four groups!!!!" he said.**

**All: "okay!" they said.**

**X in the music room X  
****Hotaru: "okay then I'll be taking care of the lights…" she said.**

**Nonoko: "I could be composer…" she said.**

**Yuu: "I could be the guitarist…" he said.**

**Koko: "I could be the pianist…" he said.**

**Ana: "I could be the manager…" she said.**

**Ruka: "I could be the drumist…" he said.**

**Hotaru: "well then it looks like you two are going to sing…" she said.**

**Mikan: "bu-but…" she stuttered.**

**Yuu: "no can do…" he said.**

**Mikan and Natsume: "fine…" they said in chorus.**

**After a few minutes they finished writing the song all that is left is to practice it singing and the beats.**

**Fast forward…**

**(sorry but you'll here the song later…)**

**X outside again X  
****Mr. Narumi: "I believe your all ready!" he said.**

**All: "yes!!!!" they said.**

**Mr. Narumi: "okay then… I'll be listening your songs tonight… okay?" he asked.**

**All: "okay!!!" they said.**

**X later that night X  
****Mr. Narumi: "I want all of you to pick a number." He said. Then representatives of each group picked a number. Natsume's group #4 and so on… "okay then if who got number one you will be presenting first and so on… do you understand?" he asked.**

**All: "yes!!" they replied**

**And so the first group, then the next then the third then its there turn.**

**Ruka went to the drums, Yuu to the guitar, Koko to the piano and Mikan and Natsume to the mike. People were whispering about Mikan and Natsume.**

**Mikan: "I don't think this is going to work…" she said.**

**Natsume: "you can do this…" he said as he placed his hand on her shoulder.**

**Mikan: "right!" she said.**

**Then Hotaru turned off all the lights then turned on the spot light.**

**The music started playing…**

**And they sand looking at each others eyes…**

**X song: way back into love X  
**

**Mikan:** **I've been living with a shadow overhead  
I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed  
I've been lonely for so long  
Trapped in the past  
I just can't seem to move on**

**Natsume**: **I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away  
Just in case I ever need them again someday  
I've been setting aside time  
To clear a little space in the corners of my mind**

**Mikan and Natsume:** **All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
Oh oh oh**

**Mikan:** **I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine  
I've been searching but i just don't see the signs  
I know that it's out there   
There's got to be something for my soul somewhere**

**Natsume:** **I've been looking for someone to shed some light  
Not somebody just to get me through the night  
I could use some direction  
And I'm open to your suggestions**

**Mikan and Natsume:** **All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
And if I open my heart again  
I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end**

**Mikan:** **There are moments when I don't know if it's real  
Or if anybody feels the way I feel  
I need inspiration  
Not just another negotiation**

**Mikan and Natsume:** **All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
And if I open my heart to you  
I'm hoping you'll show me what to do  
And if you help me to start again  
You know that I'll be there for you in the end**

**X end of song X**

**Everyone cheered happily.**

**Audience: "you're amazing!!!" they screamed.**

**Ruka: "great job!" he said with a smile.**

**Koko: "nice!" he said.**

**Yuu: "perfect!" he said.**

**Ana and Nonoko: "fantastic!" they screamed.**

**Hotaru: "great!" she said. Mikan smiled at Natsume and he smiled back.**

**Miakn: "did you hear that? We were amazing!" she said. And she hugged him. He didn't mind at all. Then all of them joined in.**

**Mr. Narumi: "looks like we got a winner!!!" he said. "And I'll be seeing you guys in the awarding on stage tomorrow!" he said happily.**

**All (except Natsume): "yay!!!!" they screamed.**

**X end of chapter X  
**

**Me: I'm sorry if it's short…**

**Mikan: who knew I could sing!**

**Natsume: yeah! Who knew idiots sing so well…**

**Miakn: you're so mean!! (running after him)**

**Natsume: hn! (running away)**

**Me: anyway!! See you in awarding!!!!! Review!!!**


	7. camp part3 and the end?

**Me: awarding time!!!!**

**Mikan: yay!!!**

**Me: so do you want to start?**

**Mikan: of course!!!**

**X after a few minutes X  
****Mr. Narumi handed out a piece of paper.**

**Paper:**

**best camper**

**best group**

**the best love team**

**All: "what is this?" they all said in chorus.**

**Mr. Narumi: "I want all of you to vote…" he said. "And lot of prizes will be given to the chosen students…" he said. Then after a few minutes they all gave there papers with their votes.**

**X awarding day X**

**Mr. Narumi: "I'm sorry but our camping stops here!!!" he said.**

**All: "aw!!!!!!!!" they all whined.**

**Mr. Narumi: "now, now! Now I'll award our campers!!!" he first said the special awards. "And now the one you all voted for… the best camper will receives 6 month of free meal tickets and a shopping spree at central town!!! And our camper of the year is…. Hotaru Imai!!!" he said. Then Hotaru went up the stage and claimed her prize. "and our next award is the best group… they will receive a free meal tickets for a year… each one of them… and the best group is group #1!!!!!!" he said happily. Then Mikan's group jumped in joy. Except for Natsume of course. Then went up stage to claim their prize. "And up next our best love team!!!" he screamed.**

**Mikan: "what's a love team?" she asked.**

**Hotaru: "idiot! Did you vote?" she asked.**

**Mikan: "no! I didn't even know what that means." She said.**

**Mr. Narumi: "and the best love team will win a whole day in a carnival for free, one candle light dinner and a free movie tickets." He said happily.**

**All: "oh…." They said in aw…**

**Ana: "I wonder who the lucky couple would win?" she asked.**

**Mr. Narumi: and the winner is… what?! Natsume and Mikan?" he said looking confused.**

**Mikan and Natsume: "WHAT?!" they said in chorus.**

**All: "hurray!!!!" they screamed.**

**Mikan: "please tell me this is not happening…" she said.**

**Ruka: "okay then, this is not happening." He said.**

**Mikan: "great!" she screamed.**

**Mr. Narumi: "please come up here." He said. Mikan was being pushed up the stage by hotaru and Ruka is pushing Natsume up the stage. Soon enough Mikan and Natsume are up in the stage and Hotaru and Ruka left.**

**Mikan: "no! Wait! Hoatru!" she screamed. Then people kept whispering about them. They hid there blush.**

**Mr. Narumi: "here you go!" he said. As he gave their award.**

**Mikan: "th-thanks." She said.**

**Mr. Narumi: "don't you two look cute together." He said. Mikan and Natsume blushed madly at what he said then his hair went on fire then he ran around the room.**

**Mikan: "Natsume! Stop that!" she said.**

**Natsume: "why would I?" he asked coldly as ever.**

**Mikan: "because you'll burn him alive!" she screamed.**

**Natsume: "why should I care?" he asked.**

**Mikan: "idiot! If we lose him we won't have a great home room teacher like him!" she screamed.**

**Natsume: "like I care?!" he shouted back.**

**Mikan: "of course you should!" she screamed.**

**Natsume: "well… I don't!" he screamed.**

**Mikan: "shut up!" she said as she slapped his face. He then held his swollen cheeks. "For once... all I wanted you is to care for others… not only for yourself!" she screamed and a tear crept down her cheeks.**

**Natsume: "I" he said.**

**Mikan: "you're such an idiot! You let pride took over you!!! All we want is even a little affection or appreciation! Why can't you say even a little thank you…? I hate you. I HATE YOU!" she screamed and ran away. Natsume just stood there.**

**Natsume: **_**"I HATE YOU!"**_** These words kept repeating and repeating in his head. **_**"Why does it affects me so much?"**_** he asked his self. **_**"I told you to listen to me… but no… you just kept pride took over you… now look what you did!"**_** he said. **_**"What do you want?" **_**he asked.**_** "Go and apologize to her." He said. "Why would I do that?" **_**he asked**_**. "Because you made her cry! Idiot!"**_** he said. **_**"Maybe you're right."**_** He thought. **_**"Good now go!" **_**he said. He snapped back to reality then ran after Mikan. Then someone stopped him. "What do you want?" he asked Hotaru.**

**Hotaru: "where are you going?" she asked.**

**Natsume: "I-I'm going to say sorry." He said his bangs covering his eyes.**

**Hotaru: "you better should… 'whisper' 'whisper' 'whisper" she said.**

**Natsume: "oaky then…" he said then left.**

**X wherever they are X  
****Mikan was sitting under a Sakura tree looking at then starry sky as tears crept down her cheeks. Then she saw a bouquet of dandelions being handed by someone. She looked at that person and saw the unexpected. She saw Natsume and the others. She just looked away.**

**Mikan: "what do you want?" she asked angrily and wiped her tears.**

**Natsume: "I-I'm… I just want to say I'm…" he said then looked away. "why can't I say two words?" he asked himself. Mikan just looked confused. Then he looked at her again. "I'm… I'm sorry!" he said very fast.  
****mikan: "excuse me? I didn't quite catch that." She said.**

**Natsume: "'sigh' I said I was sorry…" he said bangs covering his eyes. She then took the Dandelions from him.**

**Mikan: "thank you! I feel much better. And the Dandelions look very pretty." She said. "Don't worry I forgive you… I understand how you feel… pride is the only thing you have for others to like you." She said then brushed her hand on his swelling cheek then it got better. "Why don't you sit down?" she said then he followed.**

**Natsume: "you know it isn't pride." He said.**

**Mikan: "what do you mean?" she asked.**

**Nastsume: "I am not acting like this because of pride." He said then looked at the sky.**

**Mikan: "I don't understand." She said.**

**Natsume: "I'm acting this way because I don't want the one who I care for to get hurt." He said. His bangs covered his eyes. "Then you came along." He said.**

**Mikan: "me?" she asked.**

**Natsume: "thanks to you I finally realized that life isn't that bad. You gave me great light in my life. You made those fan girls stop. And it's all thanks to you." He said.**

**Mikan: "Na-Natsume… did you know what you just said?" she screamed.**

**Natsume: "of course… it looks like my heart can't take it anymore… I just have to say it to you… I love you." He said. Mikan was stunned of what he said.**

**Mikan: "Natsume… I love you too… but it looks like this is the end…" she said as she forced a smile on her face.**

**Natsume: "what do you mean?" he asked.**

**Mikan: "your wish came true and you broke the rules… now there's nothing I can do… Hotaru, Ana, Nonoko and me will be leaving." She said.**

**Natsume: "what do you mean?" he asked as tears formed at the corner of his eyes and he saw her in her fairy outfit.**

**Mikan: "Koko and the others wish also came true… all they wished for is for your wish to come true since your wish came true before you confessed. We eill be living." She said.**

**Natsume: "when?" he asked. Then Mikan's wings grew.**

**Mikan: "good bye! I'll be missing you!" she said then the four girls disappeared. **

**Natsume: "Mikan!" he screamed. He then fell down on his knees because of depression Ruka and the others tried not to be sad because they left but they couldn't help it. So they also got to their knees.**

**X after a year X  
****Ruka, Koko and Yuu: "Happy 16****th**** birthday Natsume!" they greeted. He didn't reply he just looked outside the window.**

**Yuu: "I'm worried… he's been like this ever since she left." He whispered at Ruka and Koko**

**Ruka: "and he's been drinking too much…" he whispered back. Then they all looked worried.**

**X fairy world X  
****Ana, Nonoko: "happy birthday!" they screamed.**

**Mikan: "thanks." She said with a fake smile. Then she turned to see the dead dandelions Natsume gave her a year ago.**

**Hotaru: "come on Mikan wyh don't you cheer up?" she asked.**

**Mikan: "what do you mean? I'm really happy." She said.**

**Ana, Nonoko: "no… we can see so much sadness in your eyes." They said.**

**Mikan: "you know me so well…" she said.**

**Hotaru: "of course you've been our best friend ever since when we were little." She said. Mikan then smiled at them.**

**Fairy: "excuse me…**** Miss Mikan, Miss Hotaru, Miss Ana and Miss Nonoko… the princess wants to talk to you…" she said.**

**Girls: "yes…" they replied.**

**X fairy castle X  
****Princess: "you're finally here!" she said then they bowed. "I want you to see something." She said.**

**Girls: "okay then…" they replied. Then a big screen appeared then it showed Natsume, Ruka, Koko and Yuu's everyday lives. **

**Princess: "looks like Natsume's wish isn't granted yet." She said.**

**Mikan: "but we broke the rules…" she said.**

**Princess: "I know that… but if you're not beside Natsume he'll become miserable again… that's why I am not applying the rules anymore… don't worry he doesn't remember the rules anyway." She said.**

**Mikan: "what do you mean?" she aksed.**

**Princess: "what I mean is you could love each other… and you three being Mikan's friend you are going back also…" she said.**

**Mikan: "really? Oh! Thank you! This is the greatest present ever!!!!" she said.**

**Prinecss: "you're welcome… now go!" she said.**

**X back on Earth X  
****the same guy popped out from nowhere and said…**

**Guy: "special delivery!" he said. Then he left four mugs. A green mug, a yellow mug, a blue mug and a pink mug. Then rays of light went out of the four mugs then our little friaries appeared.**

**Nonoko: "Koko!" she screamed. Then hugged him**

**Ana: "yuu!" she screamed then hugged him.**

**Hotaru: "ruka…" she said then hugged him (me: I can't believe Hotaru is doing this!)**

**Mikan: "Natsume!!!!!" she screamed and hugged him tightly. Then the four boys looked at each other smiled then hugged the girls back.**

**Guys: "I can't believe you're back!" they said in chorus then gave the girls who were hugging them a passionate kiss.**

**Girls: "I love you!!!" they shouted then hugged the guy they loved.**

**Guys: "I love you too." They said the hugged back.**

**X end X**

**Me: I can't believe it ended!!!  
Mikan: me too!!!**

**Me:**** and Natsume looks happy too… right Natsume (smiling evilly)**

**Natsume: hn… (stared at Mikan)**

**Mikna: I love you too!!!!!**

**Me: cute!!!! Reviews!!!! Oh! And thanks for the supporting reviews!!!!!!!!**


End file.
